The present disclosure relates generally to presentation of audio at a headset, and specifically relates to determination of spatialized virtual acoustic scenes from legacy audiovisual media.
Humans are able to determine the location of a sound source by subconsciously comparing the sound perceived at each set of ears. The sound perceived at the ears of two users can be different, depending on a direction and a location of a sound source with respect to each user as well as on the surroundings of a room in which the sound is perceived. However, recordings in environments with acoustically reflective surfaces contain sound reflected from the direction of these reflective surfaces, in addition to the direct sound from the source to the microphone. When these recordings are mixed into mono or stereo, the spatial information contained in the reflections is collapsed and lost. Accordingly, much of the legacy video media that was originally produced for stereo speakers or headphones, does not include full audio spatialization.